


Haikyuu: Word Vomit

by Shikatana707



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Kissing, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikatana707/pseuds/Shikatana707
Summary: Word vomit- lots of ideas at once so each chapter will be a  different character x OC short story from Haikyuu. I have at least 15 characters planned.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Tendo Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3





	1. Miya Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. This will be a little different from my other fanfic that is already out. Each chapter will be a different Character(s) x OC. I Hope you enjoy

Story Title: Mai Oh Miya

Mai took a bite of the food she made that morning, enjoying the flavors as she thought about the situation. In all honesty this is probably one of the best outcomes. It had never occurred to her that this could ever happen. All the same, she was still in the process of coming to terms with everything that happened over the weekend up until now.  
As she ate, she looked at the boys that sat with her on the roof of the school building, also enjoying the large lunch she made for them. They playfully argued about some game they had played the night before with kenma after she had left to go home.  
“Well it would have been easier if you just jumped the first time when i said to, then i could have taken it out” Osamu said to his older yet incredibly immature brother. “But why do you get to take it out? I did more damage than you. I should have gotten the drop” Atsumu complained, pouting a bit.  
“But weren’t y’all just trying to help Kenma defeat the boss so he'd get the drop?” she commented, holding a piece of chicken up about to take another bite, but she stopped when she realized they were both looking at her. She tilted her head to the side, somewhat confused before she blushed realizing her accent was coming out and looked away “D-don’t look at me like that!”  
“But it's cute when you talk like that, right ‘Samu?” Atsumu says moving a bit closer to her and taking the chicken hanging from her chopsticks while she was distracted.

“ Ah! Tsumu that's not fair!” Osamu pouted a little “Too bad i saw a chance and took what I claimed as mine. You should try it some time.” Atsumu says and gives a big grin, then winced a little from the slight pain that was still in his cheek from where Osamu punched him. This made Osamu let out a huff, slightly amused, but then gave an apologetic smile because he did feel a little bad. Mai on the other hand rolled her eyes, knowing he slightly deserved that whilst putting some more food in her mouth, she blushed a little as she thought of the indirect kiss since she continued to eat with the same chopsticks. 

“As much as I’d like to prove my idiotic twin wrong, hes actually right this time," Osamu said while grabbing onto one of her wrist and stealing the food she was about to place in her mouth, holding her gaze the whole time. Mai’s blush grew darker as she pulled the chopsticks away from his mouth and started quickly eating the rapidly decreasing remainder of her food " Quit playing around, you two, and eat your own food or else it'll go to waist. We have the same lunch anyways.” and with that the twins ate their lunch smiling at how flustered she was.  
.  
.  
.

As the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Atsumu gets up first, and gives a nice stretch “This lunch was so good. Thanks for making it for us” he said to Mai and helped her up after her and osamu finished packing up the large bento. “It was no problem. I wanted to do something for us to at least make an effort in trying this out” she said giving him a smile which made a soft blush come on to his face. Not being able to help it, he quickly leaned down and connected their lips for a few moments before giving her a smile once he moved back. “Guess i'll head down first babe. I gotta go to the bathroom. Samu, try not to be late to class. Wouldn't want you failing now, would we?” he says and starts walking towards the the roof door.  
Osamu rolls his eyes “Says the one failing english” he mumbles to himself not expecting her to respond as he gets up.  
“ Well you can probably raise your grades in science a little” Hear this makes him cleared his throat “Well you suck at math” 

“Hey in my defense, angles are bullshit and you know it!" She says huffing, making him chuckle and wraps his arm around her waist; putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear, making her look up at him “ you know, we could alway bend you in a few different angles if that will help you remember“ he says smirking at her making her blush “Don't think i have forgotten about your explanation of what happened that night, My cupcake”  
He then closed the distance between them to which she responded to, as she did with atsumu, kissing him back before pulling away due to a combination of her slight embarrassment, being out of breath and atsumu texting their group chat saying “that classes were about to start again and telling his brother to keep it in his pants till after school.” 

This made Mai laugh at Osamu's groan as he respectfully try to adjust himself in his pants. She kissed him on his cheek and held his hand as they made their way down to the classes. 

“Hey Mai?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for giving this Relationship a shot” he said and gave her hand a slightly tight squeeze due to himself being rather nervous. “Im sure Tsumu would say the same”  
“It's nothing really Osa. I'm glad that this was probably the best outcome. All i really wanted to do was make you happy and this seems like it's the best way overall. I'll see you both after classes ok?” she said to him and went off to her seat. 

“Looks like someone is in a rather good mood” Atsumu said appearing from behind him “and to think i’d make it in time to hear you say something nice about m-” he was cut of by having osamu squeeze his cheeks together with his hand, making atsumu groan in pain as he began to walk away with osamu, not to far behind him since they had the same class.

“She's really a great girl isn't she?” Osamu says 

“Yeah. and the best part is that we get to call her ours!” respondes excitedly still rubbing on his cheek

“...Yeah” Osamu agrees, letting a small smile form on his face.


	2. Tendou, Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijiki (the oc) Messed up big time and is now trying to Apologize for what she had done. Will her efforts be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone, just as a light note, there is mention of blood in this chapter. nothing too bad though. please enjoy

Nijiki Third-person perspective. 

Nijiki blows on her gloved hands for a moment, before bending over and picking up the extra bag she had brought with her that cold, October, morning. She looked down at her phone to check the time, which read 5:50 am, and also saw that it was 59°F outside. She was relieved that it was still getting warmer outside since her arrival in front of the gym at 5 am, but she had no right to complain since she was doing her best to climb her way out of the hole she had dug herself. She knew that whatever was to come next, she would have to make the first move and put in the effort in order for things to be set right. 

The gym was open, but she didn't think she had the right to go in without the team being their first. Nijiki didn't really have a reason to be there, other than to see the guy she wanted to get back. In that right, she wasn't really that special from other fans. While waiting, she went over and over everything she had said to the boy, and each time it made her feel worse like she knew it would, but like everything that came her way in life, she dealt with the pain that she had self-inflicted. For now, as she made sure she hadn't forgotten anything, which she knew nothing had changed from the last time she had checked, which was 10 minutes ago.

‘Ok Nijiki, you can do this they should be arriving any minute now. You have to do this and whatever he says you have to accept it. You made your choice now let him make him.’ she thought to herself trying to pump herself up and keep a leveled hed for what was to come. 

As she was doing so she finally started to see the boys making their way towards her and their gym. When her eyes found his figure, and bright red hair, talking to one of the others, her heart sped up a little out of nerves and want.   
‘He seemed to be doing well.’ She thought which made her give a soft smile. But when suddenly looked over in her direction, Nijiki began to look everywhere but at him, nervously, as she did her best not to panic and run over to him and most likely ruin what seemed to be him in a good mood. 

Tendo Third person POV

“Hey, I think there's a cute girl waiting at the entrance” One of the first years who recently joined said. 

“Hey, you're right! It is a girl but she's a little too big for me if you catch my drift, her hair's cute though. Blue ends are pretty cool.” Semi commented 

‘Blue ends?’ Tendo thought to himself pulling his gaze away from his teammate to stare in the direction of the girl that had caught their attention. There stood the girl that he had tried to forget about for the past month. Seeing her made the pieces of his heart warm and that made him sick. She was the reason his heart was broken in the first place! 

He had to take a breath and calm down. He already got pulled to the side by the coach to pull his act together once already. Plus qualifiers were coming up. He needed to stay focused and he knew that. What good was his skill if he couldn't use it? He’d be worthless. And nothing. Nothing but a- 

‘Calm the fuck down Satori! It's nothing anymore… it probably wasn't anything, to begin with...’ As he repeated that to himself as he got closer to the gym entrance with the others. “Maybe if you trained and were cool like Wakatoshi-kun, you would have a girlfriend by now Semisemi~” Tendo says with a forced grin when Semi wore an annoyed look “Tch. I could get a girl anytime I wanted!” 

“With hair like that, I seriously doubt it,” Shirabu said.

“Oh like you’re one to talk with bangs like that” Semi said back making others laugh as they passed over the threshold of the gym entrance going back and forth.

Tendo laughed at their arguing before sending a hard side glance at the girl when she tried to call out to him, before going into the gym himself not saying a word to her.

Nijiki 3P-POV

‘He.. glared at me.’ Nijiki thought as he walked past her into the gym. His glare made it feel as if her whole world stopped in an instant. It was as though he was telling her to “Fuck off from his existence and be sure to never appear within a 25 km radius of him ever again” It was all she needed to make her expression dropped from a nervous smile of uncertainty to an expression of one going into despair and hopelessness. She should have expected this much. 

While in her thoughts, she didn’t see a tall figure stopping in front of her until he called out to her. “Goshiki-chan?” 

“Oh, Ushijima- senpai it's you. Good Morning” She said in a quiet tone giving him a respectful bow before straightening back up. He nodded at her before looking inside of the gym and then back at her for a moment before speak to her once more. “Are you here to make up with Satori-kun?” he asked his stoic face not really changing.

She looked up at him, despair still in her eyes before looking away “Yes senpai… but he walked right past me, not even saying a single word. He rejected my existence it seems.” 

“Does that mean you are planning to give up?” he asked making her eyes meet his once more. Meeting his eyes made her find the determination that she had lost a minute before.   
“No, I will keep trying until he gives me just one chance to talk to him!” She said a little over-enthusiastically to him. Ushijima nodded and began to walk inside the gym but stopped for a moment. “Are you coming inside?” He asked looking back at her.

This surprised her a little but she didn't want to miss the opportunity.”Are you sure I’m allowed to be in here? I don’t want to be a distraction” Nijiki asked while following him inside. 

“It's fine. You just take off your shoes and watch out for stray balls.” He tells her while holding out his hand to hold the bag she brung in so she could take off her shoes.

Tendo 3P-POV

“Aw man~ You mean that was Ushijima-san’s girl? Should have known he’d have such a cutie” One of the freshmen said, making Tendo stair as Nijiki handing a bag over to his friend before bending over, unintentionally giving them a view of her upper thighs somewhat. While speaking to Ushijima with a soft smile. He was too far away to hear what they were saying though.

‘What the hell is that and why is she giving it to him?’ He thought feeling a tinge of jealousy spike. It didn't help that the first years kept checking her out as she stood back up, smoothing out her skirt, with her shoes removed, and went to greet and thank the coach for letting her watch before she went to have a seat on a separate bench near where the manager usually would be if they had one. He watches as Ushijima and Nijiki exchange a few more words but snaps out of his trance when he hears the first year's talk about her again. ”Ahh, her ass looks so nice and plump. Can you imagine what it will look like when she's a third-year”  
‘Hear that made Tedou turn slightly towards him and tilt his head and said in a slightly menacing tone “And I can imagine what your ass will look like in the next 20 seconds if I don't see you stop staring and start stretching now get to it would you.” This made the first years jump when they saw his face and scurry off to start on their stretching. He took one more look back at where Nijiki was and blinked when he gets caught by her gaze staring back at him. Even from the distance that he was at, he could tell that her eyes showed regret, sadness, and a type of admiration he wasn't quite familiar with. After seeing this, and looking at her for a moment more, he broke the contact and began doing his stretching as Ushijima approached him and too began his stretching right beside him.   
.  
.  
.  
Nijiki’s 3PPOV

She watched the boys stretch out their bodies, paying attention to how far they went down but her eyes going back to Tendo. He and Ushijima were serious meaning, they would be the closest in proper form. Her eyes traveled over to some of the other boys. The one with strange bangs was stretching pretty far down getting his arms pulled by another guy whose ends looked as if they were dipped in ink. She smiled at the poorly cute bangs which reminded her of her younger brother. 

After about 15 mins of stretching, they started doing serves and dives before switching to spiking and blocking. She was never one to get into ball sports since the scoring systems we always a pain in the ass to learn, but this sport seemed pretty easy to understand. Plus it helped that her younger brother played so, that did help her learn a bit faster. Her eyes couldn't help but find Tendo’s red, flashy hair when he moved. It was amazing watching him block. Every time he jumped it was as if he wanted to be sure that his teammates knew he meant business when the ball was in play whether it was the practice of an actual game.

'He really is an incredible guy… and I hurt him.. maybe I should just go… I shouldn't expect him to forgive me. After all, he's probably better off without me-’ She thought to herself as she rose to leave only to be knocked backed down on her ass and fall backward till she hit the floor. She groaned and held the front of her face and back of her head, instinctively curling up, realizing she had probably just gotten hit with a stray ball, and damn did it hurt. 

Nijiki heard a few people call out something before feet running towards her while she slowly sat up but didn't move from the floor knowing it was the best thing to do if you get hit in your head, but held onto the bench. She really hoped nothing was broken but from what she could feel from the was her nose was still able to scrunch up, maybe a little bruised but nothing too major in injury. 

“I'm really ok. There’s no need to be so worried” She said with a smile, trying to lessen the commotion she accidentally made but failing to do so when she felt liquid start to flow out her nose and a metallic taste in the back of her throat. 

‘Fan fucking tastic’ she thought, looking down and seeing that blood was dripping down onto the end of her vet pilling onto her skirt some, before pinching her nose, and tilling her slightly upward, hoping to stop it quickly. She felt embarrassed, not only did she come to their practice basically unannounced, but she had also interrupted them, caused a huge commotion, and became a complete distraction from their practice. She closed her eyes, trying to not let her frustration with this issue, as well as the other situation get the best of her.

“You’re obviously not. Honestly, you are so damn careless” Tendo loudly spoke grabbing her attention as well as the few people around her. 

“You need to become more self-aware.” he finished and held out a towel for her to use. She reached for it and held it to her nose letting the white quickly be dyed in the red coloring of her blood

“That’s enough Ten-” the Paintbrush boy had said but was interrupted by Ushijima putting his hand out in front of him. “It’s fine Semi”

She blinked at the realization of the first words he finally spoke to her since she got there and gave him a sad, defeated look before slowly rose from the floor by herself against the coach’s better judgment. 

“Yeah, you are completely right about that. But honestly, you guys are worrying way too much over a little bloody nose” she loudly “Please get back to practice. I’ll be going to the nurse's office just to be on the safe side ok?” She said to them while trying to quickly grab her things as best as she could while looking down are her feet and still holding the towel, knowing if she looked up, once more without being able to fully calm her emotions, her facade would be seen though instantly and the last thing she wanted would be to be pitied. 

She saw that the bag she brought fell over but luckily it didn't tear. She quickly put everything back inside and putting the bag on the bench, not seeing a reason to carry it anymore, and manages to sling her bag over her shoulder. “Ill be sure to come back for my coat a little later if that is ok,” she said, figuring it would be best to leave her jacket in the gym next to the bag not wanting to get blood on it before making her way to the exit and putting on her shoes.

As she was was about to leave, she finally looked up to meet with mainly worried looks from those in the gym and then Tendo’s eye making hers fill with even more tears that she knew she wouldn't be able to stop so she bowed quickly not caring of her injury to hide her face once more hoping no ane had seen, as she spoke one final soft phrase that held more than one meaning that only Tendo would understand.

“Sorry for causing you trouble”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I had fun writing this short chapter. Next will be one of my favorite characters who I wished got more screen time XP have a happy new year. anyways till next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point and I hope you enjoyed it. if you want it to become an actual story, please be sure to comment. I will be doing my best to post at least once every two weeks. till next time


End file.
